Operation Assistance: Japan
by Pirate Princess Jiba
Summary: Continued from one of my brothers sequels. SB-420. look him up. :P :  :P
1. Abicee

**OPERATION ASSISTANCE: JAPAN**

***This is continued from my brothers (SB-420) sequal. Check him out. Some of this will be in Japanese but I will translate it after. The Japanese will be in bold***

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kon'nichiwa watashi wa anata to, kono misshon no chīmu to issho ni hataraite imasu. Watashi wa anata ga sugu ni iku hitsuyō ga aru basho ga hyōji sa remasu.<strong>" the teenage girl in the white jacket muttered to Anna.

"She said: 'Hello I am working with you and your team on this mission. I will show you where you need to go now.' Okay?" Anna translated to Roxi and Carlos. Carlos nodded. Roxi walked up to the girl and brushed the girls long black hair out of her face and kissed her on both cheeks. Anna laughed loudly "Down Roxi, down" The girl smiled. Roxi glared at Anna. "Okay! Stop giving me evils girl!" Anna laughed.

"I'm Abicee," she said to Roxi, grinning. Anna laughed again. Roxi's Cheeks flushed pink. Carlos looked on unamused. "_Commander_ Abicee of Japanese Inteligence." she whispered. Anna smiled warmly at Abicee and titlted her head towards Abicee in recognition of her high status for Japan.

"I'm Anna and this is Carlos." smiled Anna. "And _this _is Roxi!" Roxi grimaced at Anna. "Love you too girl, love you too" Anna whispered to Roxi. Roxi's sharp tongue came flickering out. Abicee laughed.

"Come on then. **Watashi ni shitagatte kudasai. Watashi-tachi ga tōchaku suru made ā, anata no keitai denwa o ofu ni shimasu.**" Abicee muttered energetically.

"Turn off your phones until she says." Anna said firmly. Carlos whipped out his BlackBerry and held down a button for a few seconds. He nodded silently and slid it back into the depths of his pocket. Roxi groaned but pulled out her white iPhone 4 and switched it off. She then gave it to Anna. Anna slid it into her bag and looked at Abicee. Abicee smiled slightly and turned around. Anna gave Roxi a look that said 'Don't try anything funny here.' Roxi rolled her eyes.

Abicee slipped into the throbbing crowd outside the train station in central Tokyo. Anna and Carlos waited a moment and slipped out together, their hands linked. Roxi followed like a lost kitten, alone and disapointed...


	2. Two Lovers

**OPERATION ASSISTANCE: JAPAN**

**The Two Lovers**

***Chapter two will include NO Japanese because it is about Anna and Roxi. The flashback was written by my brother but I have edited it to suit my perspective***

* * *

><p>Roxi fell backwards onto the deep red bed behind her. The multiple cushions cascaded around her. Her hair spread out vastly around her motionless body.<p>

Anna watched on, a smile playing on her English rose lips and her eyes twinkling in the Japanese moonlight.

"Anyone would think that you'd died and gone to heaven." Anna dropped down next to Roxi and sighed.

Roxi sat up "what's wrong A-A?" She flopped back down again.

"Just thinking," Anna said vaguely, "remembering." She slowly stood up. She drifted across the vast room. Then she suddenly rushed into the bathroom.

Roxi heard the patter of water falling and Anna's squeals as the temperature of the water hit her. Roxi leapt off the bed. She observed in dismay that she had ruined the beautiful, symmetric pattern it had been in before.

Roxi skipped over to her pink and black rucksack and pulled out her pyjamas. She danced over to the window and whispered, "Night Japan. See you in the morning," then she pulled the white curtains shut and undressed. She slipped on a pair of midnight blue shorts and a buttery yellow tank top.

Anna emerged from the bathroom, followed by a cloud of steam. Roxi turned to see her and flushed. The she let out one short laugh. Anna grinned. She knew exactly why Roxi had reacted like that. Anna was stood in a black, lacy bra and knickers encrusted with miniature roses.

"It's not the first time you've seen me like this so I don't know what you're staring at!" Anna said jokingly.

"No, neither do I," Roxi said with a cheeky grin, "there's nothing there!" she said gesturing to her torso. Anna laughed. "A present from Carlos?" Roxi asked. Anna nodded, still grinning.

"I remember how we first met." Roxi murmured. Anna tugged on some red shorts and sat back on the bed.

"Remind me." Anna said.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Anna wandered around the long corridors with her suitcase and backpack, looking for Room 421. It took her a while, but she eventually came up to a small purple door with gold '421' in the centre. She looked to the side of the door to find a glowing red pad._

_As she went to touch it, a shock of electricity zapped through her finger. She groaned, shaking her hand violently. That's when she remembered her card. She reached into the pocket of her black jeans and pulled out a small card that simply read, 'Room 421. Name: Anna. Roommate: Roxi.'_

_She wiped the card across the pad, which scanned it quickly, then lighting up green._

"_Welcome Anna." Said a feminine voice. Another blue light shone at her feet and started to teleport her into the room. Anna gasped; this was a completely new sensation it was warm and fuzzy._

_She looked around the room. There were trees everywhere, patches of luscious, green grass coated the floor and the whole room smelled like flowers._ _Anna took a sniff of this fresh air. It was a rare smell from the city she lived in._

_As she gazed in awe at the room, she didn't notice the dripping wet fox that twirled out the bathroom. When they both saw each other they both screamed the fox wrapping her towel tighter around herself. She scurried back into a room with 'Roxi' written diagonally across it._

_Anna, who had just recovered from the sudden shock, slowly and cautiously placed her bags on the floor and walked over to find the fox. However, she didn't notice that the suitcase and her backpack were slowly sinking into the floor._

_Anna stopped when she heard a quiet sucking sound. She turned round and was shocked to see that her bags were just disappearing out of view! She pounced over, but she was too late; the bags had completely vanished into the floor._

"_Oh fuck it!" Anna cursed as the hole closed up, sealing her bags away._

"_Don't worry. They'll return soon." A voice said from behind her._

_Anna turned to see Roxi, now completely dry and dressed. She had long, black, flowing hair with dark pink highlights. She had 2 buns, tied with white ribbon, either side. Her eyes were golden and she wore some English red lipstick. She wore a black and white corset with fingerless gloves up to he elbows. A simple short black skirt held up by a chain and wore a pair of sandals that wrapped round her ankles._

"_How do you..." Anna stuttered._

"_It will transfer the items to the correct place in this 'room'." Roxi explained._

"_You mean this room is alive?"_

"_Uh... Yes, yes it is." Roxi answered._

_Anna looked away to where the bags had been absorbed_

"_This place is amazing. Not just the design, but the room itself..." She said to Roxi._

"_Huh?" Anna stumbled for words as a blush flew across her face. She fell backwards. She looked away in embarrassment. "Oh my God! I'm sorry! I don't normally zone out!"_

_Roxi crouched over and offered her a hand. "What for?" She asked politely._

_Anna looked up and took her hand. Roxi nodded. "It's alright. It took me a while to get used to the room. Even though I designed it!"_

_Anna eyes widened. "You did all this? On your own?" She asked bewildered._

"_Well...yeah. It's because I'm afraid of heights. This makes me feel like I'm still on the ground." Roxi said as she gazed off into the distance._

_Then Anna remembered something important. "Hang on. By any chance, are you Roxi my roomie?"_

_The fox looked at her and smiled. "Yeah! I've been waiting for you all afternoon!" She said excitedly._

_Anna reached into her pocket and pulled out the card and showed it to Roxi. "My name's Anna. I guess I'm staying here." She handed the card to Roxi, who inspected it and smirked._

"_Well. I guess you are here." Roxi said, a smile twitching at her face. She stuck out a hand. "Put it there A-A" she said, reaching out her hand._

"_A-A?" Anna said taking her hand and shaking it._

"_I'm not gonna say Anna or Roomie. A-A sounds better. Much better" Roxi said, her cheeks flushing a light pink._

_Anna smiled. "Alright Girl." Anna said bringing Roxi into a friendly hug. They both laughed._

**_*End Flashback*_**

Anna smiled. "Yeah. Remember when you first met Carlos the day after. And I found out who he was and how he knew me? but YOU! You practically fell into his arms!" Anna laughed quietly

"Well at least I didn't run away and hide from him." Roxi said ginning like a cheshire cat. Anna grimaced. "You're 'friends' now though. That's good, because you work well together."

"Midnight. Night Roxi," Anna said yawning. She slowly fell into a deep sleep. The last thing that went through her mind was 'Carlos'…


End file.
